ZPD Special Victims Unit: No Rest for the Wicked
by VixenFoxie
Summary: It's been five years since the "night howler" incident. Judy and Nick are now roommates and have been promoted to detectives. Their new case has everyone pointing fingers but no solid suspect. The case feels like it will turn cold, and so does Judy and Nick's relationship. Will the partners be able to breathe life into the fire and save not only their case, but their relationship?
It had been five years since the "night howler" incident and although Zootopia has pretty much remained the same, it has also changed a lot. Judy Hopps' alarm went off at five thirty that morning by giving her the weather for that day followed by the latest news report. The grey bunny's black-tipped ear raised out of the covers first followed sluggishly by her head as she smacked her lips and blinked her amnesty colored eyes to adjust them to the darkness. She slowly stretched and arched her back, trying to get herself to wake up. She had been in such a deep sleep and was angry that she was woken up from her blissful dream where Nick came and saved her from a life on the farm to a life of adventure. After about five more minutes of tossing and turning in her bed unable to dream again, she finally rolled out of bed to get ready for her day.

Judy walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower. While she waited for it warm up, she decided to warm up herself with her morning exercises. She started out doing push-ups, crunches, and then she moved to the bar she placed in her doorway to get in a few pull-ups. Even though Judy was now a detective, she had to be sure she was in better shape than the new recruits coming out of the academy.

After she finished her ten-minute morning workout, she hopped in the shower. Judy had learned a lot after busting the biggest case in Zootopia in decades. Soon she and her partner, Nick Wilde, were able to distinguish themselves as cops worthy of becoming detectives. _Nick Wilde_ , she thought as she raised her muzzle up towards the showerhead to let the water wash calm over her. About four years ago, Nick finally trusted her enough to invite her to his apartment and, needless to say, it was more like a hole in the wall than an apartment. The plumbing barely worked, the walls looked like they were crumbling apart, and the windows had bars on them. Judy didn't know how the building passed any sort of building regulations. So, Judy convinced Nick to move in with her, which meant they needed to find a bigger apartment. Judy loved the idea that they were able to find a two-bedroom, two-bath apartment. It was small but it got the job done for the both of them.

 _BANG_! Judy winced

"You idiot!" a voiced cried out. "Why are you so dumb, dude?"

"Shut up!" yelled another voice.

"No, you shut up!"

Judy sighed. When she moved, her old neighbors were also moving and somehow they ended up as neighbors again. The walls weren't as thin like her old apartment, but when Bucky and Pronk fought it was very audible. She remembered how after she and Nick moved in the last boxes they stepped into the hall to see their "new" neighbors step out. Judy almost wanted to bang her head through the wall, but she put on a smile and asked when they moved in.

"Oh, it's the bunny cop," Pronk said.

"We got a raise at the gaming company after creating a new virtual game for the Xcage," Bucky retorted in his usual rude manner.

"Yeah, we figured it was time for an upgrade, I got tired of sharing a room with my stupid cousin and sleeping on a twin bed."

"I'm not stupid, you ear licker."

"Dude, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone that."

Nick looked confused. "Wait, you two are related?"

Bucky and Pronk looked over at the red fox. "Yeah, what of it?"

Bucky snorted, "I thought you two of all mammals would be accepting of interspecies relationships."

Judy's ears shot up. _Her and Nick? Dating? They can't be serious?_ She looked over at Nick and he just laughed. "I'm not judging by any means, however, Judy and I are only friends moving in together for convenience."

"Yeah sure, 'convenience'," the cousins said together as they walked away.

Judy finished washing up as the yelling quieted down. It had started out that way. Just two friends, moving in together like any other best friends would do. It was fine for about two years, that's when Judy started to feel like she was developing feelings for the emerald-eyed fox. She shook her head to clear it of those eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. "He's your partner, Hopps," she said to her reflection. "Nothing more. Nothing less."

It was the same white lie she had to tell herself every morning. It didn't used to be every morning but that was before a vixen had started popping up on Nick's messages. She didn't know the vixen's name or what she looked like. She only noticed it about three months ago, but anytime Nick's phone would light up and Judy saw that screen name her face would get hot and she'd feel jealous. Sometimes, she would even snap at Nick without meaning to. But it made her so mad! How could some devious vixen come in and try to take away _her_ Nick?!

Judy sighed and began to brush her teeth. "He's not your Nick, Hopps." As she got ready, images of Nick bringing home someone crept into her mind. It drove Judy crazy so she decided to play music to help drown out the thoughts. _Skinny Love_ by Birdy came on, music that wouldn't make her mood any better. She moaned and changed the song but next came on _Friends_ by Ed Sheepram. She gave up. Might as well bask in the feeling of the forever friend zone.

Judy finished getting ready and walked out to the main common area of the apartment. She still had a little less than an hour before she and Nick needed to leave for work. She decided to make a blueberry smoothie for Nick and a carrot and banana smoothie for herself.

* * *

Nick woke up to the sound of the whirl of the blender. _Carrot's up_ , he thought. That bunny was always up bright and early. _Always ready to make the world a better place_. He had gotten used to the bunny's morning person personality, even if he was still a night owl himself. _Opposites attract_. He smacked himself in the face with his paw. _Bad fox, get such thoughts out of your head. She's your partner_. And she's just a friend, even if he didn't want her to be just a friend.

Judy never really gave off the vibe of wanting to be more than that. Especially lately, even when they watched TV together she always made sure to sit way over on the recliner than on the couch with him. Almost as if she was trying to be sure that there was a clear boarder between them. Nick was hurt at first, but he decided to try to move on. Recently, he had been in contact with an old friend from high school, but things weren't just going in that direction for him. No matter how hard he tried to let that be known, it didn't stop Vicky from contacting him. Just then, his phone dinged and he buried his muzzle into his pillow to prevent himself from growling loud enough for Judy to hear. He looked at his phone and sure enough it was Vicky.

"I got up this early just to tell you good morning," the message read. Vicky worked at night like a lot of foxes. Most were night owls, never really able to get rid of that nocturnal instinct.

Nick chose to ignore it and instead he put on music as he got up to get ready. Out of My League by Fitz and The Tamandua came on. _How fitting_. He got into the shower as thoughts of the past five years filled every corner of his head. So much had changed while still staying the same. He and Judy now lived together, they were promoted to detectives of the special victims unit, they were two of the most recognized mammals of the Zootopia Police Department, and yet they still were just friends.

 _It's probably better this way_ , Nick tried to convince himself. He got out of the shower when his phone dinged. He picked it up off the side of the sink, it was Vicky.

"Let me know when you wake up! We should go out to a bar sometime."

Nick thought about it. It was his and Judy's day off tomorrow and he could use a drink. But not with Vicky. He knew he had to message her back or she would keep at it till he did. "Morning. Can't. Going out with the guys from the precinct tonight."

He placed his phone down knowing she would be disappointed but wouldn't go near the police bar called The Fuzz. Most foxes tend to still avoid cops and The Fuzz is owned by a retired commissioner named O'Piggly, so all the cops spent their nights off there. He'll be sure to ask Judy if she wants to go. The fox got dressed and walked out of his room to see Judy had made him a smoothie and was making one for her self.

"Morning, Carrots," Nick said with his sly grin stretching across his face. He sat at the table to drink his smoothie and watched Judy fuss on her stool to reach the blender on the counter.

"Good morning, partner!" the ever optimistic bunny replied back. She poured her smoothie and walked to the table to sit down with him. "How'd you sleep?"

Nick rested his head on his paw and yawned. "Not near enough, Carrots. Not near enough. I'm assuming you slept well?"

"As always!" her amnesty eyes sparkled as she stared back into his emerald ones. He loved those eyes. They shined with such fire and brilliance. The type of fire and brilliance that truly made him believe that he could make the world a better place, with her.

He chuckled, "who needs coffee when you have a bunny to get you a boost of energy in the mornings."

"How could you not be full of energy? Especially after the week we had." Earlier in the week a female cheetah's body had been found next to the Zootopian River. The case started out as a simple theory of cardiac arrest while running. Luckily, the forensic lab decided to do some extra testing and found that the cheetah had been killed by radiated water. Not only that, but she was almost three months pregnant. As it turned out her lover was her chemistry professor at Zootopia University. He and his student had been having an affair but when she came up pregnant she wanted to keep the kit and start a family together. The professor wasn't on board and figured the only way he could save his family life was to end the start of the new family. The case had placed them on a chase of cat-and-mouse at first. It wasn't until the forensic scientist, Doctor Abby Meuss, decided to do additional tests. Radiated water poisoning deaths are rare and appear to be like natural deaths. Dr. Meuss just had a good internal feeling that the death wasn't natural. The only mammal that had access to radiated water that the cheetah hung around with was her professor. It didn't take long for him to admit to his crime.

Judy was excited that they were able to bring the cheetah's killer to justice. Nick smiled when he saw the fire in her eyes burn brighter. "Then we should celebrate with all that energy. How about we go to The Fuzz tonight?"

Judy's nose twitched and her ears stood up straight. "That sounds like a great idea!" Just then, Nick's phone dinged and the name "Vixen" shined across the screen. Judy had to stop herself from letting out an audible groan as Nick snatched the phone quickly from the table. Her ears went flat down her back and she glared into her smoothie. She quickly chugged what was left and jumped off her chair. "Come on," she felt herself say a little harsher than normal. "We're going to be late."

Nick quickly tried to down his drink and follow her out the door. _Great_ , he thought. _Now she's mad…_

* * *

The partners arrived at the precinct a little before eight and Nick had to pick up his pace to keep up with Judy. "Slow down, Fluff," he said. The ride to the station had been silent, which was never a good sign. When he finally caught up with her, he let out a loud sigh. "What's going on?"

She turned her head slightly up so she could look at him out of the corner of her eye. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm fine, just want to be sure we get there on time."

"Good morning Detective Hopps and Wilde!" a familiar voice called out. Both of the mammals looked up to see a very round, very energetic cheetah wave at them with a donut. "Oh… my… goodness. Are you two fighting?" Clawhauser rested his head on his paws, causing his cheeks to puff up even more so.

"Not at all," Judy said with a smile and quickly walked off leaving Nick and Clawhauser there to stare after her.

Nick turned to him, "technically no, inwardly, mentally yes." A smile crept across the fox's face and he shrugged his shoulders. "Better make sure she doesn't try to get me in trouble. Catch you later, Clawhauser. By the way, we are going to The Fuzz later, you should join."

"Oh you bet I will!"

That was one of the things that hadn't changed in the last five years. Clawhauser. He was still a little… fluffy in areas and he still worked the front desk of the station. It was probably a good move to keep him there. He had one of those personalities that everyone sort of just opened up to. Nick walked into his and Judy's department and as soon as he did he heard a booming voice call his name. Nick froze and turned around as a big water buffalo approached him. "You're late for case assignments, Wilde. Just because you and your partner solved a case this week doesn't mean you get to slack off. Understood?"

"Yes sir, Commissioner Bogo," Wilde said. That was another thing that hadn't really changed but did. Bogo was still the same Bogo except now he was the commissioner and not the chief. He deserved it though, he had worked harder than any other mammal in the station and Nick wouldn't want to work under anyone else.

Nick looked over to where Judy was and she had a small, satisfied smile on her face. She got what she wanted, someone other than her had yelled at Nick. He walked over to where she was and sat down to start the daily briefing and get their next assignment.

"We got a call this morning regarding a dead body found in Frosty Woods believed to be the missing wolf named Victor. Officers are on sight now investigating. Hopps, Wilde I need you to go down and collect evidence, start getting the case ready." Judy and Nick stood up to collect their file and headed out to start the day.

On their way there, Nick looked at Judy and smiled. "Bet you five it was homicide."

Judy looked at him from the corner of her eyes with obvious disgust across her face. "Please, really Nick? I bet you ten it was drug related." Nick smiled and put on his sunglasses as they drove to the crime scene. When they got there, they pulled their heavy jackets on and met with the cops standing next to a yellow tapped off area. Just behind the tape was a tarp placed over what was obviously the body.

"Well, gentlemen and ladies," Hopps said once she got closer. "What do we have here?" Nick got closer to the body and put on gloves so he could inspect it as Judy talked with the others. The body was that of a wolf. His fur was as white as the snow on the ground and there were no signs that the cause of death had been from any sort of blunt trauma. He looked at the ground around the wolf but no blood to show that the cause of death was from a knife or a gun shot. Nick felt himself frown.

Judy walked up to Nick with a honey badger cop behind her. "As you can see, Detective Wilde," the badger said, "the cause of death appears to be unknown by the naked eye."

"Speaking of eye," Judy said, "take a look at our wolf friend's." The wolf's eyes were wide open, the rings around them were black and his iris looked to have lost all color.

"So an albino wolf?" the badger asked.

"No. According to his license that you picked up he's a white wolf with blue eyes. The cause of death might be drug related."

 _Damn_ , Nick said under his breath. There goes my ten dollars.


End file.
